PokeGuilty
by Ford1114
Summary: Crossover of Pokemon and Guilty Crown by obsidianminer67. A new journey begins in Roppongi district of Tokyo, as two unlikely trainers set out to challenge the gym leaders and the Pokemon League.
1. Chapter 1: A New Journey

**Disclaimer:** _Guilty Crown_ belongs to Production IG and Funimation. _Pokemon_ belongs to Nintendo. Charles and Catherine belong to obsidianminer67.

**A/N:** It's another plot bunny come to fruition when I talk to someone named obsidianminer67. It's a crossover of Guilty Crown and Pokemon, that he's mostly doing the story while I'm a beta-reader and bestowing him ideas. He wants me to upload it on my profile because his computer has been banned or something. Let's see that I'm taking a break from my GC Lost Kingdoms fic to make this crossover happening.

xxxxx

**(Cue Pokemon Origins – **_**Main Theme**_**)**

"_**Welcome to Japan in the world of Pokémon! I am Professor Marriland, Roppongi district's very own Pokémon Professor. Earth is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon! These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world. We live together with these Pokémon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper. Your adventure begins now! You are about to explore one of Tokyo's districts! Go and meet many Pokémon and people, and fill your life with rich experiences!"**_

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**PokeGuilty**_

_**Chapter 1: A New Journey**_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Charles' House **_

**(Cue Pokemon Heartgold/SoulSilver – **_**New Bark Town**_**)**

It is a beautiful morning in the neighborhoods of Japan. At one of the house lies a teenage boy eager to begin his unlikely journey.

Charles shot up from bed remembering today was the day he would get his first Pokemon. A sunbeam from the horizon cut through his curtains like a sword. The sunlight was more than enough to urge him to get ready.

His mother's voice called him, "Charles, get dressed! You need to go to Professor Marriland's lab!"

"Coming mom!" the 14 year old shouted as he put his pants on.

He dressed, brushed his teeth, and combed his brown hair, all in a quick fashion. He had breakfast, and stormed out the door.

xxxxx

Outside of the house, he had barely made a few steps before he was interrupted by his neighbor, Catherine.

The teen blonde girl stopped him in his tracks and greeted him with, "Good morning Charles! I assume you're going to get a starter too?"

"Um yeah Catherine… He nervously replied as he blushed.

"Great! We should battle after you pick your starter." and with that, she walked off, Charles doing the same.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Professor Marriland's Laboratory**_

The two friends have made it to a huge laboratory nearby. Professor Marriland has awaited their arrival.

"Great to see you two here!" the hearty bearded Professor Marriland exclaimed when Charles and Catherine walked into his lab.

Sitting in a case on the desk at the back of the building was three Pokeballs.

"Now, both of you can take a Starter Pokemon from that back desk over there now-"

"Alright! Time to meet my starter!" Charles excitedly shouted when he interrupted Professor Marriland while Catherine followed in quick succession.

"Okay you two, the first Pokeball on the left is Froakie, the _Bubble Frog Pokemon_, the middle Pokeball contains Chespin, the _Spiny Nut Pokemon_, and the Pokeball on the right is Fennekin, the _Fox Pokemon_."

"I want both of you to complete the Pokedex, but I know that along the way, you'll battle all the Gym Leaders of Japan." Professor Marriland lectured them.

"Cool! I choose Froakie!" Charles threw the ball up in the air; the ball opened and released a small blue creature with bubbles around its neck.

Charles caught the Froakie and seemed proud.

Now it was Catherine's turn, she strode up to the desk and spoke "Alright, hmm… I'll choose Chespin!"

She did the same as Charles and released the Pokemon from its Pokeball. The small green mole-like creature leaped with joy and landed on Catherine's head.

"Hey Charles, we should do a battle, what do you think?" the blond-haired girl asked.

"Sure thing!" Charles responded with a grin.

The pair stepped back from each other, putting some space between them for a battle.

**(Cue Pokemon XY - **_**Trainer Battle Theme**_**)**

"Go Froakie!" and "Go Chespin!" were shouted in unison by Charles and Catherine as they began the battle.

"_Alright, Catherine has a type advantage against me, so I better be careful."_ Charles thought carefully as he decided his command.

"Froakie, use Pound!" Froakie swiftly jumped and slammed down on the Chespin.

"Don't give up!" Catherine shouted to Chespin, "Use Vine Whip!" A green vine revealed itself from Chespin's hood and stretched to find its target.

"Crap! Froakie! Use Pound again!" But Charles was too late, the grass vine had slapped Froakie, landing a super effective hit.

But the battle wasn't over yet. Charles encouraged Froakie to keep fighting its opponent.

"Hang in there, Froakie use Pound one last time!" Froakie charged at the Chespin and landed a critical hit, ending the battle.

Both starters return back to their pokeballs afterwards.

**(End Theme)**

"That was one explosive battle." spoke Prof. Marriland in amazement and breaking the silence. "Both of you did excellent."

"Thanks Professor, do you think we should take on the gym badge challenge?" Charles asked the professor.

Professor Marriland answered the boy's question, "Ah yes, I think you and Catherine our worthy to challenge the gym leaders of Tokyo, do you know them?"

"No I don't Professor." Charles responded to the question of the gym leaders.

Catherine added with "Neither do I, I think you should tell us who and where they are."

Professor Marriland then firmly introduces the gym leaders, "Okay, the first gym leader is Hare Menjou, she is a kind girl and her gym is in Tennouzu High School. The second gym leader is Haruka Ouma, her gym is at the Sephirah Genomics Wing of Ward 24."

"Ward 24?" You don't mean that scary building in the bay right?" Catherine nervously responded to the very mention of the government location.

"I'm afraid so, it is very intimidating but it isn't too scary once you get to know the place." Professor Marriland replied to the girl.

Charles and Catherine looked at each other doubtingly. Professor Marriland continued. "The third is Arisa Kuhoin. Her gym is located in the Kuhoin Mansion. The Kuhoin family is a very wealthy one you know."

"Really?" Charles questioned about its existence.

"Yes, really." Professor Marriland said in return before continuing. "The 4th Gym leader is Dan Eagleman, he is a very upbeat fellow. His gym is at the Haneda Airport. After that is Yuu. He is a very creepy fellow, there is a large Crystal Tower in Tokyo that houses his gym."

"So what exactly do you mean by creepy?" Catherine questioned.

Professor Marriland responded to her question, "Some rumors say that he is part of an underground organization called Da'ath. They are widespread around the world and there's a conspiracy theory that GHQ is being controlled by it. Be careful there."

"So we should keep an eye out on him?" Charles added.

"Yes." Spoke the professor with pure caution. "Moving on, the 6th gym leader is Shu Ouma. He's quite powerful; don't underestimate him even if he's around your age. The seventh gym leader is someone you may have heard of…"

"Who is it!?" Charles and Catherine shouted in unison.

"Well… Her name is Inor-."

"It's Inori Yuzuriha!? Cool!" Charles excitedly cut off Professor Marriland.

Catherine added in with a smile, "I have a lot of her songs on my phone, it's gonna be so great to battle her!"

"Makes me wonder who the last gym leader is." Charles calmly said.

"The last gym leader is Mana Ouma, her gym is housed in the GHQ controlled top floors of Ward 24, she is the final challenge before you challenge the Tokyo League."

After Professor Marriland finish telling the background to the two new trainers, he concludes this statement.

"Now, Charles, Catherine, go tell your parents you are leaving home."

"Yes sir, we'll go tell them." Charles replied.

"Wait! I forgot to give you these, your Pokedexes!" The professor said as he gives them two familiar devices. "Here's one for you Charles, and you too Catherine."

"Thanks Professor." both trainers simply said.

"Now remember, go tell your parents about this, they would be cross with you two if you left without notice."

"Right away Professor!" Charles and Catherine both cried out as they turned and ran out the door.

Their long pokemon journey with the themes of guilty and crown had just begun.

xxxxx

**A/N**: That's a short chapter, it was okay when I go through the author's writing. Let's hope if subsequent chapters will be longer, but have some more time to have details and spacing out updates (like obsidian mention it to me).

Like usual, we have two 'playable characters' in the Roppongi region getting their starter pokemon (obviously Kalos since its current) and begin their journey to face the gym leaders and the pokemon league. I imagine the format will be like _Pokemon Origins_ for a fast-place story of the characters interacting with the Guilty Crown cast. Yeah, obsidian borrows Marriland's name as a nod.

Just send a review and see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Gym

**Obsidianminer67's A/N: **Hey guys, it's me, obsidianminer67. I decided to make my own intro since the readers need to know a little bit about me. As Ford has said, we made this story almost entirely on a whim. This is my first fanfic, so expect a few errors here and there, but Ford reads these and he doesn't seem to mind anything. This chapter is longer by about a couple more pages, and they will certainly get much longer in the future. But anyways, let's get on and see what our main duo is up to. It's also recommended you listen to the battle themes when reading a battle.

xxxxx

_**PokeGuilty**_

_**Chapter 2: The First Gym**_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Charles and Catherine's Neighborhood**_

Charles and Catherine raced to their homes, in need to tell their parents of their journey.

Charles opened the door and greeted his mother. "Hey mom, the professor wants me to go on a journey, me and Catherine are going to take on the gym leader challenge while filling our Pokedexes."

"Really, if so you need to get ready." His mother responded. "You'll need clothes, water, and money." Charles's mother gathered necessary supplies for his urban journey. "Just call me if you want a cab to take you home okay?" his mother spoke after helping him pack.

"Okay mom, goodbye." His mother hugged him and Charles departed. Knowing he wouldn't see her for weeks.

Charles then met up with Catherine at the street. "Alright Charles, to get to the first gym we need to take trains, I need to get other things done before the gym battle, training is more important right now.

Charles waited at the train stop to Tennouzu High, after 10 minutes the state of the art Maglev made a stop at the station. Charles boarded the train, meeting students on the ride.

"So you're coming to challenge the gym leader?" Yahiro Samukawa, a student of Tennouzu, questioned Charles. "Of course! I'm not looking for physics class!" Yahiro chuckled in response to Charles's statement. "You'll have to face me and two others before you get to the gym leader, you better get ready."

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Tennouzu High School**_

The train screeched to a halt at the stop for the high school. All the passengers bumped into each other as they exited the train cab. Charles entered the lobby of the school; it was two stories tall and housed the battling area in the gymnasium.

Charles entered the large gymnasium; three squares on the floor contained the areas for a Pokemon battle. Yahiro was standing in the first battle box. He greeted Charles.

"Glad to see you're here, before you can battle our gym leader, Hare, you need to battle the three of us first." Yahiro spoke while lightly throwing his Pokeball in the air while catching the ball again. "Ready?"

"Sure!"

Yahiro threw the ball and yelled "Charmander, go!", a red lizard-like creature with a fiery tail was released from the ball.

**(Cue Pokemon XY - **_**Trainer Battle Theme**_**)**

"Go Froakie!" Charles chucked the Pokeball into the air, with Froakie landing soon after. Charles examined the Charmander, something about it seemed off, like it wasn't really what it appeared to be. He decided to be better safe than sorry, so he commanded Froakie with a super effective attack. "Froakie use Bubble!"

Froakie blew bubbles from its mouth that popped on contact with the Charmander, and sure enough, Charles's suspicions turned out to be true. The façade of the Zorua faded away, revealing a black fox.

"Use Fury Swipes Zorua!" Yahiro commanded, the fox clawed at Froakie, four times in succession, Charles then commanded a simple Pound attack, defeating the Zorua. Froakie gained a level, learning Quick Attack

"Go Charmander!" Yahiro shouted, this time, the real one had been sent out, no more tricks. "Use Dragon Claw!"

"Use Quick Attack!" both trainers commanded, Froakie went first, striking the Charmander, and then the Charmander teared at the Froakie, almost defeating it. "Use Bubble!" the attack finished Charmander off before Yahiro could command.

"Go, Hoothoot!" an owl-like creature was released into the air, flapping its wings before slowly descending to the floor.

"Use Peck Hoothoot!" the owl flew slightly above the ground, "Pound Froakie!" but Charles commanded at a moment too late, the owl jabbed at Froakie with its beak, bringing Froakie in the orange zone. "Quick Attack Froakie!" the owl was slammed from the air into the floor, ending the battle.

**(End Theme)**

"You really should catch another Pokemon, you can't solo the entire gym without two at the very least, come back later when you're more prepared." Yahiro recommended this to Charles, who reluctantly took heed of the advice. Charles took Froakie back to a store with a healing machine. He took advantage of the stock of Pokeballs and grabbed two and paid for it.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Ueno Park**_

Charles walked to the Ueno Park, the cherry blossoms were blooming in the Spring, making it popular and somewhat crowded during the Spring season. He saw two kids searching in the tall grass for Pokemon, also seeing a fisher man proudly raising a Magikarp. He decided to search in a section of tall, yet manicured grass for a Pokemon.

"Ow!" Charles screamed in pain after something had nipped at his ankle. He backed out of the grass, only to see a small red tiger-like dog come out. "Better take a picture of it with my Pokedex…" He took a photo of the excited barking creature. The Pokedex processed the photo, it was identified as a Growlithe, but no other information about it was shown.

**(Cue Pokemon R/B/Y - **_**Wild Pokemon Battle Theme**_**)**

"Better catch it, Go Froakie!" Froakie was released, it looked at its opponent, and waited patiently for an order.

"_I don't want to use Bubble, it might faint it…" _Charles calculated.

He decided to use Quick Attack, which would most likely only damage the Growlithe just enough. Froakie swiftly charged at the Growlithe, knocking it into a tree. The Growlithe was about to attack Froakie, but not before Charles threw a Pokeball at it. When the Growlithe leaped in the air to attack Froakie, the ball had reached it.

The Pokeball opened up to close the Growlithe inside; it made B-b-bump noise as it landed on the ground. It began to shake.

"One…" Two…" "Three…" Charles counted anxiously. Suddenly, the ball made a clicking noise, confirming that the Growlithe was caught.

**(End Theme)**

Charles held up the ball and the Pokedex, it scanned the Pokeball, and started retrieving data of the Pokemon. After a short while, it the Pokdex displayed this information: _Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon_

_Egg Group: Field, Height: 2'04", 0.7 meters "It has a Brave and Trustworthy Nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes."_

Charles released Growlithe, "Welcome to the team Growlithe." Charles spoke in a friendly tone to the Pokemon.

"I need to train you _and _Froakie for the gym." Charles said while glancing at the confused Froakie. Charles then brought the two Pokemon to another grassy area. While searching for a wild Pokemon to battle, a young boy and he locked eyes.

"Do you know what it means when two trainers lock eyes together?"

Charles responded with "Umm, it means to battle right?"

"Correct! Go Rattata!" the young trainer shouted while throwing the Pokeball, releasing a purple rat, and Charles did the same with Growlithe.

**(Cue Pokemon HGSS - **_**Trainer Battle Theme**_**)**

"Let's see what you've got there…" Charles raised his Pokedex and took a picture, registering the Pokemon in the Pokedex. "_Guess I'll have to catch my own if I want more data on it." _

Charles snapped back to the battle, "Use Ember Growlithe!" "Not so fast! Use Quick Attack!" Naturally due to the effect of Quick Attack, the Rattata moved first, slamming the Growlithe. Growlithe then counter attacked with Ember by opening its mouth and firing bolts of flames at the Rattata. The Rattata was damaged, but returned to a position waiting for a command.

"Use Bite Rattata!"

"Use Bite too Growlithe!"

The two Pokemon launched at each other but collided mid-air, Growlithe was faster to get up off the ground though, and it didn't need to be commanded to know what to do next. Growlithe bit the Rattata, thus dealing enough damage to defeat the Rattata.

"Aww man…my Rattata is a top percentage Rattata! Oh well." The youngster pouted in defeat.

**(End Theme)**

"I thought you did well to be honest." Charles reassured the young trainer. "I don't need any money either." "Awesome man!" the trainer joyfully shouted. And with that, Charles left to find a Pokemon to train against.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Tennouzu High School**_

Charles returned to Tennouzu High, ready to challenge the next two trainers and the gym leader. Before entering the gym he held his Pokedex to the two Pokeballs containing Froakie and Growlithe. It scanned the Pokeballs, with the resulting data: _Froakie, Level 12. Moves: Pound, Bubble, Quick Attack, and Lick. Growlithe, Level 10. Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember, and Leer._

"Okay, Potions, check, and Froakie and Growlithe are at full health. Looks like were ready!"

Yahiro moved to the side to allow Charles to the next trainer. He was the same age as Yahiro, except he seemed to be more light hearted. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Souta Tamadate of Tennouzu High and I'm here to battle you!"

**(Cue Pokemon XY - **_**Trainer Battle Theme**_**)**

"Go Bulbasaur!" Charles made the smart decision to lead with Growlithe, though he thought it was a little unfair to decide right after his opponent sent out their Pokemon.

"Okay Growlithe, use Ember!"

"Not so fast! Bulbasaur, switch out! Go Psyduck!"

"Shoot!" Charles shouted in regret, but it was too late to change things now.

Psyduck had resisted the Fire type attack, doing only so much damage.

"Use Water Gun Psyduck!" The attack greatly damaged Growlithe, but it got back on its feet again.

"Use Roar Growlithe!" Growlithe let out a mighty roar that forced Psyduck into its Pokeball.

Souta sent out Bidoof, a rather dopey looking Pokemon.

"Use Tackle Bidoof!"

"Bite Growlithe!" Growlithe moved first, its teeth clamping on the Bidoof like a bear trap. Bidoof performed Tackle by shoving Growlithe off of its body.

"_If I don't dedicate a turn to healing Growlithe he'll faint, better use a potion." _

"Here Growlithe!" Charles sprayed the liquid onto Growlithe, cleaning and healing its wounds.

"Use Tackle again Bidoof!" Growlithe shrugged off the attack.

"_Froakie needs to fight too."_

"Growlithe, return!"

"Go Froakie!" The Froakie leaped proudly in the air after being released from the Pokeball. It shifted its sight to the Bidoof.

"You know what to do Froakie!" Froakie then performed Quick Attack on the Bidoof, defeating it.

"Uh Oh! Go Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur was released again, cracking its vines like whips, ready to strike Froakie.

"Lick, Froakie!"

"Vine Whip Bulbasaur!" Froakie licked the Bulbasaur with its long tongue, even though the attack did neutral damage, it didn't seem to faze the Bulbasaur, who was readying its vines to attack Froakie…

Charles snapped back to reality, "No Froakie!" the Pokemon became more aware of the threat, the tendrils reached fast, preparing to strike Froakie.

Souta was grinning, knowing that this would dispatch the Froakie, baiting Charles to send out Growlithe to switch out with Psyduck.

"Move Froakie, now!" The tendrils were a split second away from hitting Froakie. But in the nick of time, Froakie leaped to avoid the tendrils, the Bulbasaur tried to retract the tendrils, only for Froakie to grab them, and pull the Bulbasaur towards it.

The Bulbasaur instinctively tried to resist, but it was useless. Froakie then slammed the Bulbasaur hard, fainting it.

Souta looked on nervously, of course, Psyduck resisted both Froakie and Growlothe's attacks, so he might not be in the worst of troubles.

"Were not done yet, go Psyduck!" Psyduck entered the battlefield yet again.

"Use Quick Attack Froakie!" Froakie charged at the Psyduck, only for Charles to hear "Not so fast! Use Hypnosis Psyduck!"

The Psyduck put its hands on the sides of its head, it concentrated a psychic energy on Froakie, the energy stopped Froakie in its tracks, soon it fell to the ground snoring.

"_Guess I have no choice but to switch to Growlithe" _ "Go Growlithe!" Growlithe entered the field, barking at the Psyduck.

"Water Gun Psyduck!" and "Bite!" were heard by the Pokemon, Growlithe moved first due to Psyduck remaining at its main position. But it seemed that the Psyduck was charging the water to spit it more forcefully when Growlithe came close. Growlithe came into attacking range, but at the last moment, the Psyduck spat the water at Growlithe, Growlithe flinched in pain, out of anger it brought its teeth down on the Psyduck.

"No… Psyduck…" Souta spoke to the defeated Pokemon in disappointment. The Psyduck then comically fell on its side; Souta returned it to its Pokeball.

**(End Theme)**

"Nice job. You deserve this." Souta spoke in defeat, giving Charles a monetary reward. "Good luck against Kanon…"

Charles healed both Froakie and Growlithe with the potions he had, he then walked past Souta to meet the said girl, who looked ready for battle.

"My name is Charles, nice to meet you."

"Greetings to you, I'm the representative of Class 2-A. I'll be pleased to battle you."

**(Cue Pokemon XY - **_**Trainer Battle Theme**_**)**

"Go Natu!"

"Go Growlithe!"

The two Pokemon stared each other down, waiting to be commanded.

"Bite Growlithe!"

"Night Shade Natu!"

Growlithe took off running to attack the Natu, the stoic looking bird glowed with a dark aura and a beam of energy attacked Growlithe, wincing in pain, the Growlithe painfully moved to the Natu, and bit it, dealing a super effective blow.

Charles scanned the Natu with his Pokedex, it then gave a description of the attack Natu used: _Night Shade: Inflicts damage identical to the user's level. _

"I see, and your Natu is Level 13…"

"You made a good decision to analyze instead of charging straight in…" Kanon remarked.

"Thanks… I guess." "Anyways, use Bite again Growlithe!"

"Switch out Natu." Kanon calmly held had Natu return. "Go Squirtle!" the blue turtle like creature was sent out, snapping at Growlithe.

Since Kanon used her turn to switch out, Squirtle was vulnerable, allowing Growlithe to get a head start. Growlithe leaped and tore into Squirtle with its teeth, stunning the Pokemon. But then, like an independent animal, Squirtle clawed at Growlithe.

Growlithe did similar, turning around to kick the Squirtle with its hind legs, defeating it. "You'll do better next time Squirtle…"

"Switch out Growlithe, and come out Froakie!"

"Go Natu!" Both trainers sent out their Pokemon, Froakie was staring the Natu down. "Use Lick Froakie!"

"Use Peck Natu."

Froakie was close enough and faster than the Natu to stun it with its long tongue, fainting it before it even got a chance to make its move.

Kanon was down to her last Pokemon now, "Go Chinchou!" was heard.

A fish with two lantern-like apparatus was attached to its forehead. Without water it merely laid on the ground.

"Use Thunder Wave Chinchou!" Before Charles could even command, a jolt of electricity was sent across the room, stunning Froakie.

"Damn, Froakie's slower, and it might not be able to move."

"_This was all a set up to make me switch out to Growlithe. At least he knows Bite, that'll deal neutral damage."_ After his analysis of the situation, he returned Froakie, and sent out Growlithe.

"Water Gun!"

"Tackle!" were the commands heard.

The Chinchou started to charge the water in its mouth, which would soon forcibly be shot out of its mouth. Growlithe charged at the Chinchou while barking, it soon came and chomped the lantern like antennae on the head of the Chinchou, it squealed in pain, this caused it to open its mouth, the water lazily pouring out instead of being forcibly shot as intended. The lights in the antennae flickered, they eventually went out like a light bulb, after the light went out, the Chinchou slumped to the ground, defeated. Growlithe grew to Level 11; Froakie was elevated to Level 13

**(End Theme)**

"Come back Chinchou." Kanon returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball. She then looked at Charles in a congratulatory manner. "Here's your monetary reward."

"Thanks, now just the gym leader to fight."

"Good luck against Hare." Kanon quietly spoke as Charles walked past her.

Hare was standing on a makeshift platform, eager to battle. "Hello there, your name?"

"My names Charles, I'm here to fight you of course."

"Nice to meet you Charles! My name is Hare as you probably know. I don't let any of my friends down, and there isn't someone I can't cheer up. Anyways, my goal as a gym leader is to teach you in battle, I won't let up on you, and I hope you don't either!"

**(Cue Pokemon RSE - **_**Gym Leader Battle Theme**_**)**

The two trainers sent out their Pokemon, "Go Froakie!" the creature prepared for a command, sitting patiently at its master's feet. Hare then sent out hers, "Go Swablu!" A sky blue bird with cloud-like wings flapped its graceful wings and hovered over the floor after being sent out.

"Swablu, show them your grace; Fury Attack!"

"Don't let it get to you Froakie! Use Quick Attack!" Froakie charged right at the Swablu it shoved an elbow into it, the Swablu then furiously jabbed at Froakie with its beak 3 times in succession. Froakie then independently blew several bubbles that popped at the Swablu, it's wings become damp and water logged, no longer able to fly until it dried.

Seeing as how the Swablu would be vulnerable, Hare switched out Swablu for Togepi. The small Pokemon entered the field, wearing an egg shell with red and blue shapes on the shell. "Use Reflect, we need support!" Togepi then created a transparent wall of energy to defend from attacks that made contact with the Togepi. "_With that screen up, the entire team will shrug off all of my physical attacks, better use special attacks for now on." _

"Use Bubble Froakie!"

"Use Sweet Kiss Togepi!"

Bubbles spewed out of Froakie's mouth at a fast rate, hitting the Togepi at the fire rate of a machine gun. The Togepi became dizzy due to the amount of bubbles popping in its face, Froakie finished the Togepi off with a kick that shattered the protective screen and soon found its way to the face of the Togepi, defeating it.

"Come back Togepi, I'll heal you right after this okay?" Hare returned the Togepi to its Pokeball. "Alright; one down, two to go!" Charles shouted energetically.

"You're doing great so far, but let's see if you can beat the rest of us Charles! Come out Pikachu!" the small electric mouse-like creature leaped in excitement after being released from the ball.

"_That Pikachu is an electric type, a type advantage over Froakie, looks like Growlithe needs to take the lead."_ Charles snapped back to reality, he held the Pokeball up and returned Froakie to the ball; sending Growlithe out to battle.

"Use Thundershock Pikachu!"

"Burn it with Ember Growlithe!"

The speedy Pikachu sent out a jolt of electricity across the floor, making Growlithe shake as if being hit by taser. After snapping out of the shocked state, bolts of fire shot out of Growlithe's mouth, striking the Pikachu. Before Hare got a chance to command Pikachu, Charles commanded Growlithe to use Roar to scare the Pikachu even though it wouldn't switch out.

Growlithe snarled and barked at the Pikachu. It whimpered because of the intimidating bark Growlithe made. "You're the last one left Pikachu, don't be scared, fight your fears and stand up to the threat. You know I'm always there to protect you!" This motivated the Pikachu, with electricity coating its body, it bravely charged at the Growlithe and slammed the Growlithe into the floor, paralyzing it.

"Don't give up Growlithe! Just use Ember one last time!" The Growlithe stood again, but it still couldn't move much due to being paralyzed. Unfortunately, the boosting of Growlithe's morale distracted Charles, so he didn't hear Hare commanding Pikachu to use Quick Attack. Charles noticed the Pikachu heading towards the duo, "Wait for it Growlithe…" was uttered in a hushed voice so his opponent couldn't hear the strategy.

The Pikachu was about to deliver a finishing blow to the Growlithe, but at the last moment, Growlithe raised its head and fired a bolt of flame from its mouth, all the while Hare was looking on in awe, the fire engulfed both Growlithe and Pikachu. After the smoke from the blaze cleared, the Pikachu was laying defeated on the floor, while Growlithe stood victorious.

**(End Theme)**

"Good job Charles, I saw the bond with your Pokemon, and you took a page from my book, encouraging your Pokemon as I did, that means I taught you something, and you have learned it. It proves you're worthy of this badge."

_Obtained Tennouzu Badge!_

Charles released Froakie from its ball, he embraced Froakie and Growlithe. "Awesome! We won our first gym badge together!" Hare strode up to the team to declare that she would heal Charles' team out of the kindness of her heart.

After Charles' celebrations with his Pokemon, he heard the gym doors open, he turned around, and it was none other than the excitable Catherine.

"Hey Charles; I trained my team a whole bunch! Do you think we can battle?"

"No problem!"

They walked over to each other, preparing for battle.

"Ready… Go Chespin!"

"Go Froakie!"

_To be continued…_

xxxxx

_**Next Chapter: The Second Gym**_

xxxxx

**Obisdianminer67's A/N:**__Alrighty, this chapter was indeed longer than the first; I want to end it here so I don't drag this chapter out any further. Review, Favorite, Follow, anything you wish to do. See you around.

**My A/N**: Glad that the battles are slightly balanced and a bit long. Edit it a little since I'm in school.


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Gym

**Ford1114's A/N: **Here's the author's third chapter since Thanksgiving is coming in a few days. Playing Omega Ruby makes my day.

xxxxx

_**PokeGuilty**_

_**Chapter 3: The Second Gym**_

xxxxx

**(Cue Pokemon ORAS - **_**Rival Battle Theme**_**)**

Last time, after Charles gets his first badge, he has another battle with his friendly rival, Catherine.

"Ready… Go Chespin!"

"Go Froakie!"

Charles and Catherine shouted shouted in unison, looking on with confidence.

"Lick that Chespin Froakie!"

"Use Vine Whip Chespin!" were the commands heard; the moist tongue of Froakie slapped the Chespin, who recoiled in disgust.

Chespin performed Vine Whip in a similar fashion, one vine held Froakie's arms to restrain it, it then struck Froakie several times, leaving in a critical condition.

"_Growlithe is my best choice, but Chespin may have something up its sleeve… What would a Chespin learn at this level?" _Charles thought before cries out, "Come back Froakie!"

Charles soon called Froakie to return to its ball, "Wait Chespin…" Catherine needed to keep Chespin from moving before Charles sent out his next Pokemon.

"It's time to turn the tables Catherine, take the lead Growlithe!" Once Growlithe was released, the courageous Pokemon stood patiently to wait for orders.

"Use Ember Growlithe, char your opponent!"

"Not so fast Charles! Chespin, use Rollout!" Chespin curled into a ball and rolled at top speed to hit Growlithe before said Pokemon could react to the attack. Growlithe was slammed into the floor, in retaliation, its fiery breath burned Chespin, defeating it.

"Looks like you did turn this match around Charles. Well it's time to meet Eevee!" The name of the Pokemon was one that Charles didn't know or hear of, so he was curious to see what it was. A fox like creature came out onto the field, Charles whipped out his Pokedex to record it. _Statistics: ?, Identified as Level 12._

Charles lowered his Pokedex to reveal his face, "I'll have to catch one later to find out more about it."

"Now, use Swift Eevee!"

"And use Ember Growlithe!" Star shaped rays of light shot from Eevee's body, while Growlithe used Ember to destroy a few of the energy stars, after breaking through the stars, the bolts of flame struck Eevee; Growlithe was then hurt by the fast moving stars.

"Eevee; charge for Tackle!" as commanded, the Eevee dashed to its target to assault it.

"Wait until it gets closer Growlithe." Charles whispered to Growlithe. Growlithe made a motion to prepare for the attack from Eevee, the small, but brave Eevee attempted to tackle Growlithe, only to be swept from its feet as a kick to the legs tripped it. Growlithe finished off with a pound that sent it all the way back to its trainer's feet.

"I'll need to heal you later Eevee, come back." As said, Catherine returned Eevee from the danger of battle.

**(End Theme)**

"Looks like you won again Charles; here's your reward." Catherine said in defeat after the battle was over. Charles took the money she offered. "After I heal my Pokemon I'm gonna go and challenge the gym Charles!"

"Good luck then Catherine." The two then headed out the gymnasium doors.

xxxxx

_**Ueno Park**_

Charles headed back to Ueno Park; he spent a couple of hours training Growlithe and Froakie. He went over a quick review of his team.

_Froakie: Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Lick, Pound_

_Growlithe: Ember, Roar, Flame Wheel, Bite_

He proudly looked at Growlithe and Froakie who both wore smiles on their faces. Charles decided that another member of the team would help. He remembered about Catherine's Eevee, he needed the data to be filled anyways, and another team member. _"It'll be two birds with one stone if I catch Eevee." _Charles agreed with himself, and started a search for an Eevee.

Charles walked through grass and shrubs until a previously quiet bush began to jostle. He prepared for a wild Pokemon to reveal itself; he clutched the Pokeball for Froakie in his right hand, with a look of anticipation on his face.

Sure enough, a brown, furry creature jumped out of the shrubs in a blur, it looked intently at Charles with a fierce look on its face. "Go Froakie!" shouted said trainer, "Use Water Pulse Froakie!" A blue sphere of water formed in the hands of Froakie, it then released the water sphere out of its clasped hands, and a small wave of water slapped the Eevee. It shook itself like a dog would, trying to get the water off of its fur. It ran towards Froakie, the Eevee then leaped over said Pokemon. It descended like a ball thrown in the air and landed on Froakie's head while it was looking up.

"Shake it off of you Froakie!" Froakie instinctively forced the attacker off of it, the Eevee was thrown back a considerable distance, it was stunned, and Charles found his chance. "Urgh!" Charles grunted as he chucked the ball at the Eevee,

The Pokeball opened upon contact with the Eevee, the Pokemon soon became pure energy that flowed into the ball like water into a bucket. The Pokeball began to shake from movement of the presumably minimized Eevee. It shook three times, it finally made a clicking noise, ensuring the capture of the Eevee.

xxxxx

Three Pokemon were sitting down in the grass in front of their trainer, "Awesome! Welcome to the team Eevee!" was excitedly exclaimed by Charles. Charles held his Pokedex to scan the Eevee and harvest data. After finishing the scan, it displayed the following results.

_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Height: 1"00", Weight: 14.3 pounds, _

_Current moves: Tackle, Swift, Quick Attack, Bite._

Charles looked at his team wearing an impressed expression on his face. "Good job everyone! I think we're ready for the next gym now!"

Charles' Pokemon wore a confused look; Charles studied their faces and realized they wanted to wait until tomorrow.

"Alright then, I guess we can put that on the back burner." Growlithe began to bark in joy, Eevee and Froakie added in with smiles. Charles carried all of his Pokemon and walked out of Ueno Park.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location**_

Several figures were standing around a vial in a sealed bulletproof glass container; lights around it gave an eerie glow to the room.

"I think it's ready for testing." A figure spoke from the shadows.

"Yes, all we need is a subject…" another agreed.

"Patience my friends, I know who to pick for this 'project' of ours…" A young man with dirty blond hair emerged from the shadows with a sinister grin.

xxxxx

_**APA Hotel Roppongi Itchome Ekimae**_

"Hello!" A hotel manager greeted Charles when he strode through the automatic doors. He made his way to the front counter. "How long will you be staying with us…" the hotel manager paused to ask Charles his name.

"My name's Charles, nice to meet you. I'll be staying two nights." Charles paid at the front and was handed his room card. He took the elevator to the 5th floor and met several passengers on board.

"Hey, the second gym is in the bottom of Ward 24 right?" Charles questioned one of the passengers.

The passenger he spoke to slightly tensed up to the mention of it. He eventually responded. "Correct, just head over to the bay and take one of the bridges."

"Thank you for the information." Charles thanked the man. The elevator stopped its ascent and a cluster of passengers stepped out.

"Here we are…" Charles entered the key card into the scanner and opened the door to the room.

A smell of clean carpet and washed bed sheets filled the air. He left his bag on the floor and his Pokeballs on the nightstand. Charles grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. He switched to a nightly news station.

A reporter on air readied his papers; he then lifted his head to the camera. "Research branches at Ward 24 have been closed to the public for government purposes."

"Workers at the research branches have been asked to sign a privacy waiver and work overtime." Charles pondered at the report, what was going on?

And if workers needed to work overtime, then it must have been important, not even comprehensible to the public eyes. Charles turned off the TV to before he started to overthink about it.

Charles looked at his Pokeballs, "Good night…" he finally spoke, and soon, he drifted off into slumber.

"I need to hurry!" Charles changed clothes in a rush, he intended on waking at 8AM, not an hour later.

He grabbed his bag and rushed through the door. He checked out of the hotel and started the walk towards the eastern bridge to Ward 24.

xxxxx

"And you are here for the gym, right?" a gate guard groggily asked Charles, who looked far more awake than the guard.

"Yes sir."

"Okay." The guard reached over his control panel to open the gate for Charles and grumpily said. "You can enter now."

Charles looked in marvel over the gargantuan structure, white metal and steel reflecting the brightness of the morning sun. Braces held the building straight with rings that ascended the tower. Charles entered the massive garage door to the bottom warehouse. He pushed on into the main building: white walls and floors made the whole place look sterile. After walking down a hall Charles saw a glass door with a DNA emblem; the gym's badge. Charles entered into the gym, ready for the challenge.

Tables filled with DNA research equipment littered the room, several workers, or trainers, crowded around them.

Charles made his way to the closest one, "Excuse me ma'am…" the woman spun around from her work to see Charles. "I'm sorry about that, just busy."

"I understand ma'am" Charles apologized in return for interrupting her.

"No need young man. Now, we have something to get to; a battle!

**(Cue Pokemon Coliseum - **_**Trainer Battle Theme**_**)**

"Go Froakie!"

"Go Lileep!" The two Pokemon eyed each other, Froakie was unfamiliar with the plant-like Lileep.

"Use Water Pulse Froakie!"

"Use Ingrain Lileep!" While Froakie was charging the ball of water in its hands, Lileep stretched its roots through small cracks in the linoleum floor.

Froakie released the sphere of water at Lileep, the Lileep remained motionless, the sphere of water burst when it came into physical contact with Lileep. The hit was super effective, but green energy flowed through the roots that tethered Lileep, restoring some of its health.

"Lileep may be gimped with the roots, but it can restore its health, and it can be switched out by moves that can forcefully swap a Pokemon."

"_So using Growlithe's Roar won't work, good to know." _

"Use Water Pulse again Froakie!" Froakie held a forming orb of water like a baseball, "Constrict your opponent Lileep!" Several tentacles from Lileep stretched outwards to envelop Froakie, it interrupted the charging of Water Pulse, and damaged Froakie.

"Free yourself from the vines Froakie! See if you can tear the roots from the Ingrain!" Froakie peeled the resisting vines from its body, freeing itself from the constrictors.

"Don't let it get to you, use Rock Blast! Slow it down!" When Froakie made a dash to sabotage the Lileep's roots, it launched several rocks from the inside of its shell like body to buy time to strengthen its roots.

Froakie dodged the swift barrage of rocks; each reaction to a single stone slowed the next reaction to another. Eventually it couldn't keep up and was struck by a stone when it was almost to the Lileep's roots. It recovered its balance and carried on. Froakie gripped a thick root that looked like a pulsing vein and tugged with all of its strength. The Lileep attempted whacked Froakie with its tentacles, but the roots came out one by one, finally, after all the roots were sabotaged. Froakie delivered a kick that toppled the living fossil.

**(End Theme)**

"Froak…." Came out of Froakie's mouth, a glowing light enveloped Froakie while Charles looked on in shock and the scientist wore a grin.

The light spun around and Froakie's silhouette began to change in shape. The light finally stopped pulsating and spinning. What emerged from the light was no longer Froakie; but Frogadier.

"_Froaagggg…"_ was the first noise that broke the silence. "What you just saw there was the awe-inspiring event that we call Pokemon Evolution." The scientist began to explain. "When a Pokemon grows in power and has trust with a trainer, it will evolve into a new form, though others simply think of it as a form of maturing into a fully developed creature. Some Pokemon evolve only once, others evolve twice. Frogadier will later evolve into a Greninja."

"That's… cool…" was the response that came from Charles mouth. He looked thoughtfully at his newly evolved Pokemon. "Come on _Frogadier!_ We have some battles to fight!"

Charles continued on through the facility. After several battles, he finally came upon the gym leader, Haruka.

The gym leader was standing on a raised podium that overlooked the room, she wore a white coat and had brown hair with the eyes to match.

"My name is Haruka Ouma, I lead the research group in this branch of GHQ and I also serve as the gym leader."

"I'm Charles, and I'm here to issue a challenge ma'am"

Then, Haruka confirms, "Challenge… accepted!"

**(Cue Pokemon R/B/Y - **_**Gym Leader Battle Theme**_**)**

"Go Kangaskhan!" A hulking creature that had similar traits to a kangaroo, including a pouch that held a young baby Pokemon was sent out.

"Go Growlithe!"

"Use Return Kangaskhan!"

"Flame Wheel Growlithe!"

A wheel of flames circulated around Growlithe while the Kangaskhan charged at Froakie with a light growing around it, halfway to its target, the Kangaskhan noticed a pinwheel of flames traveling towards it. It ignored it and continued its charge for the sake of its trainer.

The flames engulfed the Pokemon but it pushed on and slammed into Growlithe, knocking it into a wall.

Charles took the liberty of using his Pokedex, it focused on the Pokemon and took a picture. After scanning the image, it partially registered Kanagaskhan.

_Type: Normal_

_Height: ?_

_Width: ?_

_Weight: ?_

_Return: A move that is more powerful the more the Pokemon likes its trainer._

"_I see, so that's why it brushed off the Flame Wheel." _While Charles finished his evaluation Growlithe reappeared near his legs and yapped at him.

"Just one more turn Growlithe, use Bite!"

"Use Double Hit Kangaskhan!"

Growlithe ran to the Kangaskhan to grind its flesh between its razor canines, when Growlithe was near, it made a leap over the Kangaskhan while it took a swipe at Growlithe, though it missed since the Growlithe leaped onto its head, it then started biting at its arm to aggravate the Pokemon. The Kangaskhan wailed in pain and managed to shake Growlithe off in its frenzy.

After Growlithe was off, it charged in anger, Growlithe delivered a final kick that finished off the Kangaskhan. Haruka and Charles both returned their Pokemon and prepared to send out another.

"Go, Nidorina!"

"Come back Growlithe, now it's your time to shine Eevee!"

A teal-colored Pokemon with purple spots on its skin was sent into the din of battle. Eevee stood in fearlessness and was ready to take orders from its master. "We need to move first Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

"Poison it Nidorina, use Toxic!"

Eevee made a dash to the Nidorina and succeeded to strike, but the rodent-like creature hurled poisonous acids at the disgusted Eevee. Eevee became noticeably slower and weaker, like it had a bad hangover. Charles knew he didn't have anything to heal it, but he had to keep it Eevee in for just a little more…

"It looks like your Eevee had a drink too many." Haruka joked, "Toxic will slowly whittle its health away, and you better not keep it in for much longer." Charles was too distracted by the sight of Eevee to pay attention to the exposition from Haruka.

"Soon Eevee, soon you'll return. Don't give up on me now, okay? I need you to use Bite." Charles gave Eevee a slight boost in confidence. It weakly smiled at Charles and took off with all its might to the Nidorina.

"Poison Sting!" The Nidorina began to jab at Eevee, but Eevee managed to dodge it and proceeded to run around the Nidorina in circles, disorienting it. The Nidorina became confused and therefore stunned. Eevee saw its chance to perform bite, and it did so, roughing up the ears of the Pokemon, and defeating it.

"Come back Eevee!" Said Pokemon rushed back into the arms of its trainer.

Haruka returned her Pokemon with a face that knew defeat would be imminent if she wasn't careful. She sent out her final Pokemon, Munna. Charles returned the sick Eevee to its ball and wound up to release Frogadier.

"_Froahgggg…" _Frogadier eyed its opponent; Munna seemed to be based on a tapir, a mythical beast that ate dreams by sucking them with its trunk. Munna was also known as an "Eater of Dreams".

"Use Lick Froakie! The battle won't be much longer!" Frogadier stretched its tongue that was dripping with saliva, Charles saw Haruka's mouth move, but he couldn't hear it over the sound of Frogadier's tounge loudly smacking the floor.

Frogadier raised its lengthy tongue in the air, prepared to smack Munna, but a beam of psychic energy was absorbed by Frogadier, it began to feel drowsy, its tongue lazily slumping to the ground. Charles took note that his energetic Pokemon had fallen asleep of all things!

Charles groaned because he knew Growlithe was to tired, so he had to use Eevee. Who was still sick from the poisoning, it was risky, but he had no choice.

Charles hurled Eevee's Pokeball, it looked downcast, but it could still fight. He commanded Eevee to use Swift to distract the Munna, and then use Bite. Before Haruka could even command Munna, Eevee had already fired rays of energy at Munna and made a weak dash to it. Halfway through the sprint, Eevee had collapsed to the floor. Munna decided to use Hypnosis on its own will and moved closer to it, but Eevee looked up with an almost sinister grin and caught the Munna off guard and delivering a headbutt that brought the Munna to its defeat.

"Yes!" Charles yelled through gritted teeth, he hustled over to Eevee, and cradled it in his arms, it looked at him with a weak grin, Charles did the same. Eevee closed its eyes and fainted.

"I can help you with your Pokemon soon. Don't overreact and think it died, just be glad you won. It knew it would faint, but your Eevee knew by risking it, you and the rest would win, and so would he."

Haruka sounded like Charles' mother, in a good way, he thought his mother would say something similar if she was here.

Haruka brought all of Charles' Pokemon to a healing machine like those he saw in stores. After it was done rejuvenating his Pokemon, Haruka spoke up "I almost forgot! As part of the rules of the Roppongi League, I will now give you the DNA Badge!"

(_Obtained DNA Badge!)_

Charles was handed the gym badge, it was a double helix; a strand of DNA. Charles thanked Haruka and left the moment he noticed that hours had passed by; time now stood in the late afternoon.

xxxxx

Charles walked down the deserted hallways of Ward 24, while he was making his way throughout the facility his mind wandered back to certain research branches being closed to the public eyes. But he shook his head so the thoughts would flee back into the dark corners of his mind.

"I think we've found our 'volunteer'. A shadowy figure spoke, the mysterious young man with the dirty blond hair responded to the other person, "Good, he fits the bill quite nicely, now close in on him. "Yes sir."

Charles felt like someone was following him, he nervously increased his pace. He thought he was just hearing things until a hand firmly grasped his shoulder. "Hold still."

Then everything faded to darkness.

xxxxx

_"Do you have it ready?"_

_"Yesssss….."_

Charles heard muffled voices surrounding him, some things he couldn't make out. His body was numb, and shadows clouded his vision, leaving only a little space to see through, though his slit of vision was blurry. Charles barely felt a syringe being injected into his right arm.

"Let's hope for the best." With that, Charles blacked out again.

Hours later, Charles woke up on a bed. The room he was in was completely empty except for him, a bed, and an empty syringe on a counter. He felt his right arm, and felt no changes. He groggily stepped down from his bed, grabbed his bag, and made his way to the door.

He stood out in the hall, deserted like before. He continued his walk to the entrance of the facility. Moments later, he was spotted.

"Stop! Stay where you are!" A group of GHQ's whitecoat soldiers was staring him down, their rifles directed at him.

"AGHH!" Charles fled down the hall, bullets flying behind him, he was grazed by one, but he made a turn before any else could leave him riddled with holes.

Charles hastily burst through the door and ignored all security. The bridge gate guard looked at Charles like he was a patient that escaped from the loony bin. Even he failed to stop Charles' mad dash. And after half an hour of walking through the streets, he collapsed in front of his hotel. The attendant had to drag Charles to the elevator and escort him to his room. When asked what happened, Charles brushed her off. Frustrated, she left him in his room.

Charles gave in to being drained of stamina and fell to his bed. He knew that GHQ had done something to him. But that night he slept not knowing that inside him was a power that longed to be awoken.

xxxxx

**Ford1114's A/N**: So in a nutshell, the author comment that this is a long chapter. There is a plot twist at the end of the main character being kidnapped by the villain team (yes, every pokemon game must have one).


End file.
